


【雷卡】繁星之辰chapter28.

by Jeft



Category: Ramil
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeft/pseuds/Jeft





	【雷卡】繁星之辰chapter28.

　　房门刚刚合上，身体就被从背后搂住，继而跌入坚实又温暖的怀抱之中。  
　　卡米尔轻轻握上雷狮揽在他身前的手，在狭小的空间里转过身，抬头看向雷狮。  
　　随后的一切都来得很突然。  
　　分不清是谁先主动的，反应过来的时候两个人的嘴唇已经紧碰在了一起，牙齿轻轻磕了一下，有些疼，但可以忽略不计。  
　　手臂环上雷狮脖子的时候背后也被紧紧揽住，卡米尔轻轻咬住雷狮的下唇，随后便坠入一片柔软，阴影也随之覆下，带着微微的压迫，那占有的意味让他心跳变得更剧烈。  
　　雷狮似乎是比他还急切，几乎要把他压入羽被里，手掌摩挲着他纤柔的颈侧，像是野兽的利爪擒着毫无抵抗力的幼畜。  
　　力度却像是精密控制好的一般，让他觉出舒适亲密。那手掌又抬起他的下颔，让入侵变得更彻底。  
　　莫名的，他生出了某种倔强的竞争的念头，揪起雷狮的后衣领，抬起头与雷狮贴得更近。  
　　牙齿又磕在了一起，他探出舌钻入雷狮唇齿间，用力地想要攫取更多。冲撞间他呼吸渐渐急促起来，喘息也慢慢变得频率不稳。他有些难受地哼着气，却仍吮着雷狮的嘴唇不愿放开。  
　　雷狮发觉了他的异样，将他半揽起身抚顺着他背后，边安慰一般回应他，边抚着他的脸，让他一点一点平静下来。  
　　“别急......慢一些。”  
　　雷狮低声呢喃着，舌尖与他轻轻勾缠，相触又分离。  
　　“我就在这里......慢慢来，别急。”  
　　如同他们第一次亲吻彼此的时候，影像穿过流光的罅隙，渐渐重合。  
　　汹涌的动作变得和缓，卡米尔眯起眼，缓缓调整着自己的呼吸，逐渐地平静下来，轻轻触着雷狮的嘴唇，一点一点，浅啄着轻抿。  
　　雷狮缓缓将他抱起来，翻过身坐在床沿。  
　　他随着动作跨坐到雷狮腿上，变成了跪立的姿势，手臂由上而下环绕在雷狮脖子上。他微微低下头，追逐着去寻雷狮的嘴唇，浅浅吻了又离开，舌尖轻轻舔在雷狮唇缝间，无比的温和绵软，尝不尽流连。  
　　他一直都知道，越淡的香气越会让人依恋深寻。而原来越是轻浅的亲昵，也越会让人上瘾沉迷。  
　　雷狮揉握着他的腰，掌心贴在他腰后一下一下抚捻。他不禁绷直起上身，却也与雷狮更贴近，几乎整个身子都陷在了雷狮怀里，丝毫不离。  
　　唇瓣也被轻轻含着，雷狮一手拢熨在他腰间，一手沿着脊柱一路下滑。一瞬间他全身流过触电般的感觉，而后雷狮的手掌抚在他臀下，微微向上托了托。  
　　身体微微一震，手肘随之抵上了雷狮的肩。  
　　被这样带着亵诱意味的举动引得脸色发红，卡米尔轻轻哼了一声，听见雷狮也在闷声笑，那暖烫的手又顺过腿根，从他的大腿摩挲而下，向外轻轻拉开。  
　　腿被分得更开了一些，身体也不由自主地前倾。卡米尔只觉得浑身一软，整个人都黏挂在了雷狮身上，跪立的双腿紧锢在雷狮腰侧，像是占有，又像是溶陷着臣服。  
　　他们又亲吻了很久。是雷狮先放开了他，接着从衣袋里拿出了什么东西，捧在他眼前，示意他看。  
　　“给你个小礼物。”雷狮说。  
　　他垂下眼，两颗莹蓝的袖扣躺在雷狮手心，盈着细微的亮光，映入他的视线中。  
　　他有些不解，抬眸看向雷狮。雷狮却只是弯着唇角，执起他一只手腕，捏起衬衫的袖口，将袖扣的底针缓缓穿透布料，再封上底扣。  
　　接着他执起卡米尔的另一只手。两只袖扣都稳稳钉上后，他将卡米尔的两只手收拢着捧在他们之间，低下头，鼻尖轻轻抵上卡米尔的手背，让腕间的袖扣露在卡米尔眼前。  
　　“你星座的幸运石，是蓝宝石吧。”雷狮笑了笑，微闭上眼在卡米尔手上蹭了蹭。  
　　“挑了好一会儿，这种蓝有些少见。”  
　　他揉了揉卡米尔的手腕，将之推得离卡米尔更近了些。  
　　他也随之压近，浅浅吻了吻卡米尔的嘴角，低声说：“和你的眼睛是同样的颜色。”  
　　睫毛细密地颤了颤，卡米尔伸手环住雷狮的脖子，继而与他吻在一起。  
　　随后，他的手一路下滑，轻轻揪住雷狮襟前的紫晶石纽扣，说道：“我想要这个。”  
　　指尖触及的地方，几乎紧贴心脏。  
　　雷狮低声笑了笑，舌尖在他唇沿轻轻一扫。  
　　“……那你就要。”  
　　手上稍一用力，那纽扣便被扯落，藏入微蜷的手心。  
　　沿着排线向上摸索，卡米尔再次用力一扯，将又一颗纽扣收进掌中。  
　　衬衫上方的两颗扣子被摘离，衣领便也随之敞开，露出小半片温热的胸膛，锁骨的轮廓隐隐约约。  
　　卡米尔垂下眼帘，手心游移着探进雷狮的衣襟，却很快被拎了出来。  
　　接着整个人被完全拥住，雷狮的脸忽然近在咫尺，四目随之相接。  
　　他们重新跌回了床上，后背靠进被子里，雷狮捧着他的脸，与他久久对视着，随后轻轻笑了笑，挨近他的脸颊。  
　　是很轻很软的吻，慢慢的，细腻又紧密地贴在他的颊侧。他偏过头微微地笑着，雷狮便也侧过脸去贴着他，温软的吻沿着他的脸颊绽开，像荡入了水面的浮花。  
　　嘴唇又触在了一起，雷狮的手指抚着他的脸，引导着让他把嘴张开。  
　　他将手指插入雷狮发间，唇齿并用地衔住雷狮的舌，像捉捕住自己的所有物。雷狮也不多动作，指尖揉捻着他的耳垂，温舌静触在他口间，任他含吮玩弄，一如既往纵容。  
　　当他把舌探入雷狮口中时雷狮以为他也会和自己一样安静，结果那小舌尖放肆地横冲直撞，像是不安分的小兽露出了狡黠的齿爪，突然释放了脾性。  
　　弯着嘴角无声轻笑，雷狮张开牙关，让那条顽皮的小舌更通畅无阻。  
　　终于似是尝得滋味了一般，卡米尔又缠取了好一会儿，舌尖才从雷狮唇缝间滑出。黏稠的水光覆在唇瓣上，丝丝拉拉的银线粘连着，轻荡在空中断离。  
　　雷狮微笑着浅浅吻了吻他，指尖在他嘴角摩挲着，久久不离开。  
　　卡米尔眨了眨眼，张开嘴衔住雷狮的食指，舌尖在指腹上流连，用温软的口齿细细品吮。殷红的舌尖时不时探出唇缝，莫名的勾眼。  
　　还有那无辜抬起望来的澄碧双眸，一抔晶石般纯粹天真。  
　　突然之间就起了逗弄的心思。  
　　雷狮微微勾起嘴角，将食指伸入卡米尔口中。  
　　牙关被横梗着的异物分开，舌根也被手指稍一拨弄。卡米尔不得不张开了嘴，微微眯起眼，有些难受，也有些异样的感觉。  
　　雷狮的另一只手捏住他的下巴，插在他口中的手指仍在四处拨动着勾起他的舌轻捻，又去触他柔软的四壁。这人像是一副掌控者的姿态，悠悠弯着嘴角，好整以暇地这样戳弄着他，像是在闲然地玩乐，根本不顾他的感受。  
　　异样感累积到了某个程度，眼睛里不知不觉涌起湿润水雾，卡米尔的呼吸频率不稳起来，喉间断断续续地发出细弱音节，鲜红的软舌瘫在齿后，仿佛毫无抵抗的力气，任由挑弄。  
　　雷狮眼神暗了暗，不动声色地将卡米尔的口撑得更宽。  
　　透明的津液渐渐从嘴角流出，湿淋淋地挂在下巴。卡米尔轻轻一颤，一种羞耻感涌上心头。他有些着急起来，抬起头想要挣脱这桎梏，那口中正溢出的液体却一时倒流，呛了满喉。  
　　他剧烈地咳嗽起来，雷狮也回过神放开了手。卡米尔偏过头用力咳着，唾液滴在了衣襟上，浸湿了一小片。  
　　雷狮有些担心，伸手贴在他背后想要给他顺顺气。卡米尔抬起眼看向他，被浸润过的双眸波光潋滟，眼角还缀着几滴晶泪，脸颊也是微红，唇边仍覆着黏连的唾液，映得那双唇娇嫩嫣红。  
　　心中本就燃着一缕火，现在愈加膨胀了起来。  
　　卡米尔抬起手背，正轻擦过下巴，忽然又被扑着按进了被褥间。他微微睁大了眼，下一刻唇缝便被一把划开。  
　　他张开嘴，接受了新的入侵。  
　　雷狮几乎是在扫荡掠夺，迅猛地勾着他缠吮。他不得不尽力去配合上雷狮的频调，湿热的口间被咂出清晰的水渍声。他觉得有些脸热，雷狮却好像故意在这种时候压缓节奏，让他细致地品尝到唇舌的每一次吮转蠕动，听那水声是怎样黏腻细微，一点点起承的末节都不放过。  
　　他觉得他甚至能描摹出雷狮舌苔的轮廓。  
　　雷狮口里的热度，雷狮那几颗微尖的牙，雷狮喉间低哑的喘叹……他比谁都熟悉。  
　　雷狮的手又探到了他的背心，挤入他和床被之间，顺着他的背一路抚下，揽起他的腿拢在腰间。  
　　腿被分开后身躯也便贴合得更近。卡米尔不自觉地将大腿张得更开，让雷狮的身体与他更嵌合，双手从背后紧紧拢在雷狮肩上，像是就这样锁住一切。  
　　嘴唇移到了耳畔，他眯起眼，感受到耳垂耳廓被舔吻叼啄，整个颈间都在发红发烫，像是要融化成了一团。  
　　雷狮愈加沉哑的喘息源源涌入他脑海，似侵夺，似诱惑。他偏着头想要避离，内心深处却被拉扯着变得紧窒，更想要靠近。  
　　颈侧细嫩的皮肤被吮起，卡米尔别过头，颈项拉出纤美的弧度，毫无防备保留。  
　　像是幼羚自甘为雄狮露出纤细脆弱的脖颈，自此交付出一切，包括生命。  
　　雷狮的吮吻在这里反复停留，有时候他被舐得微微发疼，皮肤泛起火辣的时候却也让他有种别样的心安。眼中又漫开生理性的泪水，他低低喘着气，把雷狮拥得更紧。  
　　他想起盛典的最后一天，舞会结束之时，雷狮送他回房间的途中，不经意间谈起小时候学舞的经历。  
　　雷狮说，那时候他还很小很小，被安排的搭档是另一个年纪相同的小女孩，是某个高官的女儿。  
　　“她总穿着很长的裙子，她自己总是会踩到裙摆，我也会踩到，不知道她是不是故意的……反正只要我一踩到，她就有理由到所有人面前去哭哭啼啼，那个时候我经常被母亲带去和她道歉……特别烦。”  
　　雷狮啧了一声，语带不屑：“也不知道是不是她父母教唆的。明摆着是想和皇室攀关系，不先看看自己是个什么东西。”  
　　当时他抬起眼看着雷狮，好一会儿后才轻轻说道：“但你不会踩到我。那我要怎么和你攀关系？”  
　　雷狮顿了顿，继而斜勾着嘴角逼近他眼前。  
　　“难道你不已经是我的了么？”  
　　他感觉这是一句兴味十足的玩笑，但一瞬间他心里还是泛起了涟漪。  
　　他低下头，低低地说：“是啊。”  
　　像是得到了满意的答案，雷狮直起身笑了笑，随后说道：“之前教你的是女步。不要和别人跳。”  
　　他点点头，脑中不自觉琢磨起这话的含义。  
　　是告诫他教他的是女步、以后不要自以为是地去邀请别人跳舞——  
　　还是都不许和任何人跳？  
　　但不管他怎么想，结果都会指向后一个解释。  
　　如果不是不想让他有和别人共舞的机会，那又怎么会教他，只有彼此能够一起踩踏的舞步呢？  
　　而且，他不也是早已经……将自己归入对方的所属了么？  
　　眼角沁出的泪滑落下来，消失在了床被间。  
　　卡米尔扬起下巴，雷狮正啃吻着他未发育的喉结处，柔软的咽喉被一次次舔吮。他闭上眼睛，默然地将自己献祭。  
　　面前的孩子，比最温驯的绵羊都要乖巧安静，暴露着自己所有的弱点，无所抗拒，予取予求。  
　　从来就是这样。  
　　雷狮垂下眼帘，品吮唇下肌肤的时候脑海里掠过那日，后花园中与二皇子单方面的对峙。  
　　“偶尔，我会思考你们的行为的意义。”  
　　二皇子轻轻笑着，局外人的模样最是悠然闲逸。  
　　“他为你做出的种种就没有总结的必要了。只求自保也好一腔真心也罢，都不是不能理解。”他耸了耸肩，嘴角轻扬，“但是你呢？你有从他身上获得什么的必要吗？没有，可是你会对他这么在意，甚至让皇宫上下的管事一起为此破了例。”  
　　“你怕是不知道到处传着啊。”二皇子啧啧几声，笑道：“都说三皇子那天凶得像修罗转世，强逼着管理处的官员改了资料库，从最底端的系统一路清查，就算会背上皇室的惩处也毫不在意……团出这么一个大麻烦，都只是为了那一个盛典的参与名额而已。”  
　　他盈盈笑着看向雷狮，“值么？”  
　　雷狮冷冷勾着嘴角，缓声说道：“没有值不值，只看我想不想。”  
　　二皇子怔了怔，随后又笑起来，接着便是一声莫名的轻叹。  
　　“可是啊，你们之间从一开始就不公平。”  
　　他皱着眉看向二皇子，二皇子像是对他冷厉的目光毫不在意，只抬眼看着他笑了笑，温声说道：“你总是会看向广阔的星空和大海，但他眼中的整个世界，就仅仅是你而已。”  
　　……整个世界。  
　　他半阖上眼，指尖游移着挑开卡米尔衬衫的纽扣。  
　　那白嫩的颈间绽出了片片嫣红，让他目光愈发沉暗。  
　　遮挡的衣领被掀开，卡米尔抬眼看向他，神情在不自觉间透着懵懂迷茫。  
　　吮吻蔓延到锁骨，雷狮伸起手，去轻轻捂住卡米尔的眼睛。  
　　感受到掌下穿来细微的挣扎，又归止于平静。雷狮慢慢解开了所有纽扣，如同剥开鲜美果实的表皮一般，拨开衬衫。  
　　孩童青涩稚嫩的身躯慢慢展现在他眼前。白皙，纤细，脆弱又雪嫩。  
　　目光反反复复，在露出的躯体上品味赞赏般勾勒流连。雷狮将手探入卡米尔的衣摆，握着雪白的腰一下一下揉捏。  
　　拇指时时抚按过肚脐，他感受到掌下的身体在微微颤栗。他依然挡住了卡米尔的视线，换上温吞的亲吻予以慰抚。  
　　这是他指导锻炼出的身体，柔韧，美好，每一寸皮肉他都曾细细熟悉。  
　　吮吻游移到胸前，他轻舔着细嫩的皮肤，闭了闭眼。  
　　——他确实将目光放到高得不切实际。  
　　——可他的计划是带着怀里的人一同远航。  
　　在皇陵的那几日，他也一样地备受煎熬。  
　　他无数次想起那只为他浅浅露出的微笑，想那伏在他桌案上的身影，想有人轻轻拉着他的衣袖，并不做什么，只一次又一次地轻声低唤，大哥。  
　　封礼时，受冠时，对着祖先宣誓时。  
　　他始终沉郁着脸，对所有的一切愈发厌恶。  
　　他一遍又一遍地想，如果不得不与所爱之人分离，那么遵循这所谓礼节，究竟有什么意义？  
　　他没问出口，也不会有人回答他。  
　　只是目光每每落在皇后碑前，那根植的念头就愈发清晰成形。  
　　他注定是要离开这里，去建立属于他自己的秩序。  
　　他还担负着那未竟的心愿，他始终满怀那一脉相承的自由的心。  
　　低喘轻吟断断续续地传来，失去了视觉的卡米尔摸索着揽住他。雷狮抬起头，在他唇上和缓地吻过。被安抚下来后卡米尔动作的幅度小了许多，只探着舌尖去逐着雷狮的唇，触碰细碎又绵长。  
　　不断游移的指尖贴着胸口打旋，雷狮垂下目光，手掌缓缓旁移。  
　　指腹触上乳尖的时候卡米尔还没反应过来，直到那挺立的粉珠再次被拨按，他浑身一颤，控制不住的吟喘溢出了唇畔。  
　　雷狮放开他的唇，拇指在他那一点小小的乳珠上反复揉捏。浑身像是有电流穿过又熄灭，又在猝不及防间猛然蹿起，前所未有的感觉弥漫到四肢百骸。卡米尔有些慌张地想要蜷起身体，却忘了控制者根本不是自己。压制住的力度温柔却不容抗拒，他只能承受下来，逃不开这陌生的触碰，逃不开这让他全身泛起热潮的体验。  
　　这不疼。  
　　是……另一种舒服。  
　　确认了安全一般，他又颤颤巍巍地打开自己，让身体慢慢放松下来，控制着手臂像平日一样自然地去环住雷狮，在心里说一切都和以前一样。  
　　乳尖被揉弄得嫣红，有些胀痛。但他却不由自主地挺起胸去蹭寻着雷狮的触碰，仿佛可以更充实，仿佛可以得到更多。  
　　雷狮咬了咬牙，随后伏下身，唇齿覆上粉红的乳尖。  
　　那细小又敏感的地方被纳入温暖湿热的地方，被一阵柔软反复抚掠，透过了胸腔揪起心跳。  
　　卡米尔浑身一僵，很快又被刺激得软下腰来，睁着眼睛想要透过雷狮的指缝去看清，却始终被包裹在一片黑暗之中。  
　　乳尖再次被吮过的时候他听到了细细的滋声，瞬间就反应过来那阵柔软究竟是什么。  
　　雷狮的舌头。  
　　他所亲吻品吮过的，现在正在亲吻品吮他。  
　　难堪、羞耻，混合着莫名的兴奋，杂糅成莫名的感受从脊椎窜起蔓延。卡米尔低低呜咽了一声，漫逸出口的声调却变质成别样的黏喘呻吟。  
　　敏感又脆弱的小部位，被啃咬着，被用力地吮吸。  
　　呻吟里带上了哭腔，卡米尔咬住下唇，遮掩住那些让人羞耻的声音，双手插入雷狮发间颤颤地揉着，不自觉地把胸口向前送得更深。  
　　他感受到那细腻的舌苔一遍又一遍抚过乳粒，吻吮着发出黏稠的水声，像是他们每一次唇齿间的交融，细细碎碎的声音，回荡着很清晰。  
　　他忍不住断断续续地喘息，喉间像是被扼住，像是压抑的哭泣。  
　　他还是太小了。  
　　雷狮轻轻将舌尖从他乳尖上滑开，强迫着自己冷静。  
　　卡米尔还是太小了。  
　　他已经十五岁了，身体里的暗愫潜伏汹涌着渐渐觉醒，可以初尝禁果，可以品味鲜甜。  
　　但卡米尔还这么小，纤细的骨骼像是未经发育一样。在他看来绵软入骨的触碰，却可能会伤害到这青涩的身躯。这孩子还太稚嫩，经不得丝毫的折腾。  
　　再甜美的果实，未到采摘的时候，任何的撷取都是一种令人发指的破坏。  
　　可他在自己怀里，猫儿一样粘腻，发出情动的喘息，脸色红烫着呻吟，像是捕捉到了裹挟在痛苦里的那一缕快感，并且为了这丝丝毫毫而接近着挽留着自己，食髓知味般不舍离去。  
　　手指在细嫩柔软的腰腹间徘徊，随后又继续向下滑去。  
　　雷狮稍稍直起身，细细端详着卡米尔的反应。  
　　他的手探进了卡米尔的裤腰里，掌心触上滑腻温凉的皮肤后便舍不得动移。他又反复抚了很久，继而向下探寻。  
　　覆上腿根的时候卡米尔一下子躬起了腿，好一会儿才抽泣一般喘息着，缓缓将身体放松。却还是忍不住一般，屈起大腿夹蹭着去黏雷狮的手，像是低泣着挽留。  
　　手指在腿根到胯侧凹陷下的线条上来来回回轻柔摩挲，身下的身躯随着动作止不住一下一下轻颤。雷狮低下头，衔住卡米尔的耳垂吻吮着，手上未停，四指捞起他两腿之间匍匐着的小家伙，轻轻揉过。  
　　颤抖一下子剧烈起来，卡米尔有些不知所措，更陌生却更深入的感觉钻入了身体里到处游玩嬉闹，他却不知道该如何反应。  
　　未经任何触碰的隐秘下体就这样被捻弄，把玩，被他所熟悉的手指捏揉套弄。  
　　他扬起了脖颈，呻吟声更喑哑压抑，陌生又快乐的感觉让他心底发胀，他不知道这是一种怎样诡异的情绪。  
　　但是这不疼。  
　　也……不是疼。  
　　他又在反复的调节中慢慢放松着自己，但身体还是有些僵硬，大腿也在微微颤栗。对未知的恐惧让他慌乱，可雷狮在这里，他又觉得可以安心。  
　　腿勾️上雷狮的腰，他缠着拉着让雷狮俯下身更贴近自己，分不清有多少是缱绻，有多少是依赖。  
　　他真的还是太小了。  
　　雷狮垂着眼帘，不受控制地想。  
　　他觉得有些奇怪，为什么男性和女性会有这么大的差别。卡米尔就快十二岁了，在他印象里，十二岁的女孩已经渐渐成熟了，至少不会这样稚嫩，稚嫩到让他的所有行为都牵附着一种负罪感，却仍沉浸着不愿放开。  
　　他想起很小很小的时候，他在皇后的住所里四处攀玩，在被他探寻多遍的书架顶端内层，抽出了一本书。  
　　《洛丽塔》。  
　　封面是墨色的细碎落叶和半枯萎的瓣蕊，印着穿裙子的小女孩的剪影，很唯美忧伤的模样。他本以为又是他母亲收藏的情意凄切的诗集，嗤笑过后还是翻开，盘腿在地毯上坐了下来。  
　　开头还与他的想象略微接近，但内容却越来越偏离。  
　　那些时而露骨坦荡的描写，时而又深刻隐晦的陈述，他尚且未能理解，却不知不觉被吸引沉浸，愈渐痴迷。  
　　接着手里的书便被不知何时来到身边的皇后一把抽走。他像被撞破坏事的孩子一样抬起头，皇后把书放回了原处，一脸意味深长地告诉他，这本书不能看。  
　　后来他也没有因着叛逆和好奇在皇后底线的边缘试探。直到皇后去世，他也长大了不少，偶然的一次闲暇，才想起那本给曾自己留下极深印象的小说。  
　　他没思考皇后说这本书不能看的原因。他轻易就翻了出来，认认真真重新再读。  
　　能被他母亲这般珍藏的，不会差。  
　　幼年感到迷茫的地方，他已十分明了。他还是对那细致入骨的描写感到震撼，还是不由自主沉迷于主角的情感世界。  
　　书里的女主角就是十二岁，在旁人眼里普通，在主角眼里却是最致命深切的诱惑。  
　　他甚至能理解书里那些荒诞的所作所为。有时候他会想，名作中多有此类的禁忌题材，是不是正因为在重重枷锁中仍能诞生的爱，才予人更深刻剧烈的感受呢。  
　　而那些为此冲破禁锢的疯狂，也便成了后人的传颂与热泪。  
　　被侵染的欲望是肮脏的。但本能确实是纯洁美好的。  
　　在往后的日子里他也时不时会回味。那时卡米尔已经来到了他身边，偶尔他会将目光久久放在卡米尔身上，未让他发觉，也未曾向他提起那本书。  
　　他会想起在午后阳光下翻开的书页，会带着隐秘的心思望着一无所知的孩子，一遍遍重温那些刻入心底的字句。  
　　“当时我耳边响起一片儿童的欢笑声，令我心灰意冷的不是身边没有洛丽塔，而是笑声里没有她。”  
　　皇宫里那些扰人的嬉闹里从来就没有卡米尔。他只会浅浅弯着嘴角，转瞬即逝的笑意如流年中的吉光片羽，静美成画。  
　　“我抚摸着我胸骨上的一块刺痛，那就是她披着秀发的头曾有一两次靠在我的心房的地方。”  
　　偶尔手掌抚上胸前感受到跳动时，他心底会慢慢爬起温暖宁静。  
　　这是他生命存活的印记，是卡米尔会轻枕安睡的地方。  
　　“你在斑驳的阳光下每移动一步，都似在我卑劣的身体内最隐秘、最敏感的弦上拨响一声。”  
　　他会频频想起许多年前在他住所花园中，眉眼干净的孩童露出半个侧脸，抬起的指尖触上白鸽的软羽，在斑驳的树影之间。  
　　“是懊悔、是哭着赎罪时刺心的温存、是卑躬屈膝的爱、是感情修好的绝望。”  
　　他轻笑着想他应该不至于这么惨，却在下一次亲吻相拥时心底涌现不安。  
　　他会被回应，被期待。  
　　可是他被赋予的感情，与他心里所想的究竟是不是一样。  
　　他看着卡米尔，有些邪恶地想，如果卡米尔也沉醉在这荒唐的行径里，那一切都怪不得别人，全凭他自找。  
　　但他还这么小，顶多知道那一点少得可怜的生理知识。他还没有初精，品尝不到浑身疲软淋漓的快感和情欲。他更不知道后面许许多多的其他事情，他连梦遗都未曾经历。  
　　思及此雷狮的目光又更暗了一些，莫名的念头正滋长蔓延。  
　　如果到了那个时候……他梦中会不会出现什么人，会不会是自己？  
　　抑或是书本上那些形容美好的女性，还是……  
　　一种暴虐的情绪忽然汹涌起来。他停止了思虑，狠狠闭了闭眼，强迫躁动归于平静。  
　　果然光是想想都觉得恶心得不行。  
　　他什么时候居然有了这种可怕的占有欲。  
　　手指一下一下地抚动，他还是在逗弄那小巧的下体，将卡米尔所有细小的反应都收于眼底。  
　　其实他也在忍受欲望的折磨。其实他下身也胀痛难受得发烫。  
　　可他没有出声，甚至连呼吸都屏住。  
　　他不能让卡米尔“发现”他。  
　　至少以后回忆起来时不会想到他。  
　　是他在卡米尔还懵懵懂懂的时候就领悟了这样的事情。明明卡米尔不一定要屈从于他。明明卡米尔以后……可以有更好的路。  
　　即使无数次向他保证过不会离开，他也不能确认日后没有变故。  
　　卡米尔还是要继续长大的。还会去见到更缤纷的光景，会有更加铭记入骨的经历。  
　　或许他真的该配上一个最美好的女孩子。因为他自己会是一个最美好的少年。  
　　他会有更真实的情潮涌动，会去做……更深一步的事情。  
　　快感或多或少与此刻是相似的，初次的记忆也最持续深远。如果分离是必然，他不希望卡米尔在那样极致欢愉的时刻，脑海里会闪过他的脸，浮现他的喘息。  
　　他怕卡米尔会因此感到恶心。  
　　他不愿卡米尔在最享受放纵的时刻……心底涌上因他而起的负面情绪。  
　　所以他还是捂住了卡米尔的眼睛。  
　　所以他控制着自己不发出一点声音。  
　　身下的躯体，青涩却又甜美，不自觉地散发着诱人的气息。  
　　“就在一刹那，我们疯狂地、笨拙地、毫无羞怯、痛苦难忍地相爱了。”  
　　他知道此刻的卡米尔会愿意让他肆意攫取，可他不能也不敢确定，卡米尔是不是也怀着与他一样的感情。  
　　他本也可以享受着所有的甜蜜，毫无节制地亲吻吮舐，细细品味卡米尔所有的表情。  
　　他本也可以让他们的眼眸里装下对方，紧紧地对视在一起，让那双清蓝的眼瞳里从此打上他的烙印。  
　　是他亲手将自己剥离出了这场酣美的幻境。  
　　“尽管这一切都卑劣、危险、根本无望——”  
　　“我仍然沉醉在我自选的天堂。”  
　　既已心甘沦陷，万劫不复也是另一种新生。  
　　“天堂的穹空布满地狱之火的颜色——但仍然是天堂。”  
　　这是他所钦定的极乐，无论真实的品味是苦是甜。  
　　“她可以枯萎，凋谢，沦落成腐朽下等低贱。”  
　　“但我只要朝她看去一眼，便是万般柔情涌上心间。”  
　　他绝无仅有的宽容，只此一瞬。  
　　“我的生命之光，我的欲念之火。”  
　　“我的罪恶。”  
　　“我的灵魂。”  
　　只要是在卡米尔面前，只要再次望进那双眼。  
　　他的温柔，就永远没有尽头。


End file.
